Premiejagers
by Josta
Summary: Ik vroeg mij af wat er gebeurd zou zijn als de premiejagers uit de aflevering 'Bounty' iets minder ontziend zouden zijn. Arme Murdock!


**Premiejagers**

Josta

_De personen in dit verhaal zijn (uiteraard) niet van mij en ik denk dat met name Murdock daar heel blij om moet zijn._

_Er zit behoorlijk wat geweld in dit verhaal, alsook een bijna-dood ervaring, dus ik zou zeggen dat een rating PG wel het minste is...._

_Dit verhaal is gebaseerd op de aflevering 'Bounty'. Ik vroeg mij af wat er gebeurd zou zijn als de premiejagers iets anders in elkaar hadden gezeten. Het verhaal begint op het moment dat Murdock ontvoerd is en door de oudste premiejager 'vriendelijk' ontvangen wordt._

Eenmaal binnen verandert de houding van de man. Hij is ineens niet vriendelijk meer….. Murdock wordt hard met een geweer tussen zijn schouderbladen geslagen en op een stoel gedwongen. De oude man geeft Chazz opdracht hem goed vast te binden. Deze doet dat heel sadistisch met prikkeldraad, dat Murdocks overhemd scheurt en zijn armen verwondt. Terwijl Chazz hiermee bezig is, kijken Royco en Billy de geweren na die ze willen gaan gebruiken om het A-team te grijpen.

Murdock is zichtbaar bang en erg nerveus. Hij ratelt tegen Chazz.

"Weet je, je lijkt op een Chippewa. Ben je Chippewa? Nee, je bent geen Chippewa, je bent Chumash. Chumash! Nee, de Chumash zwerven door Californië. Je bent geen Chumash, je bent een Cheyenne. Ben je een Cheyenne?"

Chazz geeft geen antwoord, hij staart Murdock alleen maar aan en deze vraagt de oude:

"Staart hij altijd zo?"

"Die Indiaan? Ja, als hij woest wordt….."

Royco is helemaal opgewonden bij het idee dat ze binnenkort héél erg rijk zullen zijn. Dat daarvoor vier levens verwoest moeten worden is totaal onbelangrijk.

"We gaan het A-team grijpen!"

Murdock kijkt angstig van de één naar de ander. Deze gasten zijn écht gek. In het VA zitten normalere mensen…..

De vader vindt het tijd om in te grijpen: "We grijpen ze pas op het moment dat ik dat zeg! Ik ben al vijfendertig jaar premiejager en ik weet wat ik doe! De premie voor het A-team is die waar ik mijn hele leven al op wacht en ik ga er nauwlettend op toe zien dat alles goed gaat!"

Royco probeert hem gerust te stellen. "We krijgen ze wel te pakken, pappie, maak je maar geen zorgen."

"Nou, we kunnen ze maar beter te pakken krijgen!"

Hij pakt de telefoon en houdt hem voor Murdock omhoog.

"En nu ga jij je vriendjes bellen want ik denk dat ze zich zo ondertussen aardig zorgen om je beginnen te maken."

Murdock kijkt schuin naar de telefoon en als de oude vermoedt dat hij wil weigeren slaat hij hem zó genadeloos met de geweerkolf in zijn gezicht dat zijn oogkas en jukbeen breken. Bovendien dreigt hij het prikkeldraad onder stroom te zetten. Murdock kiest eieren voor zijn geld.

De telefoon in de Van rinkelt, Hannibal neemt op.

"Ja!"

Murdock doet zijn best om niet te laten merken hóé bang hij is, maar zijn stem trilt en hij slist een beetje door de klappen die hard zijn aangekomen.

"Kolonel, er is hier iemand die je wil spreken."

"We hebben je mannetje hier, Smith. Ik heb gehoord dat jij en je jongens slecht te pakken te krijgen zijn….."

"Wat wil je van Murdock?"

"Oh, we zijn in hem niet echt geïnteresseerd. We willen jullie drieën. De regering heeft een fikse prijs op jullie hoofd gezet en die wil ik hebben. Als jullie Murdock nog levend willen terugzien, dan komen jij, Peck en Baracus naar mij toe. Schrijf dit op, want ik zeg het maar één keer. Ga de stad uit via afslag negen, richting Bedford Falls. Als je daar aankomt ga je naar de bar 'The Hat Rack'. Er hangt achter in die bar een telefoon. Ga daarheen en wacht tot ik bel. En onthoud….. Jullie worden in de gaten gehouden vanaf het moment dat jullie de stad inrijden. Als je niet opneemt als ik bel, dan maak ik Murdock koud!"

Hannibal rent de bar in, de telefoon gaat al over….. Hij neemt op.

"Ja!"

"Wel, wel, hallo vriend, ik ben blij dat je het gehaald hebt. Ik stond op het punt om op te hangen en dat had je vriendje Murdock vast niet leuk gevonden."

Hannibal is buiten adem van het harde lopen, hij hijgt: "Ja, oké, ik ben er. Wat wil je nu?"

"Nu neem je de weg de stad uit, dat wil ik. Volg de weg tot aan Pine Crest Drive. Daar ga je rechts en je volgt de weg tot aan de splitsing. Neem de linkerkant en rij door tot je aan een verlaten kampeerterrein komt. Daar stop je en dan doen jullie allemaal je jas uit. Dan stappen jullie uit de Van en steken je handen omhoog. Als ik ook maar één wapen zie, dan schiet ik jullie allemaal in je buik."

Hij hangt op en Hannibal doet hetzelfde. Hij kijkt op zijn horloge en rent de bar weer uit.

Nadat hij vertrokken is staat een man op van zijn barkruk en loopt naar de telefoon. Het is Billy. Hij draait een nummer.

"Hé, ze zijn net weggegaan. Ze komen er aan, pa!"

BA zit boven in een telefoonpaal en luistert mee.

"Goed jongen, kom meteen naar huis, anders mis je alle lol. Royco en Chazz nemen net die gek onderhanden. Je kent de specialiteit van Chazz, dus als je niet snel bent hoeft het niet meer. Misschien leert hij nu dat hij alleen moet zwijgen als hem dat wordt opgedragen."

"Zeg dat ze hem niet afmaken, pa, ik wil mijn brandijzer ook graag weer eens gebruiken."

"Ze hebben hem behoorlijk beschadigd, maar ze houden hem wel in leven, jongen. Dood is hij niks waard. Trouwens….. jij hebt al met hem mogen spelen."

"Kom nou, pa! Een blauw oog en een tand door zijn lip! Jou kennende heb je zelf ook al wel een klein feestje gevierd."

"Je kent me goed, jongen! Maar verder dan een klap met mijn geweerkolf ben ik niet gegaan. Hij heeft alleen maar een gebroken kaak en een hersenschudding, geloof ik."

"Vergeleken bij wat Chazz en Royco met hem doen stelt dat inderdaad niet veel voor!"

Hannibal roept BA op via een walkie talkie.

"Ben je iets wijzer geworden, BA?"

"Ja, één of andere kerel gebruikte de telefoon nadat jij weg was. Ik hoorde hem tegen zijn vader zeggen dat we onderweg zijn. Ik heb het nummer: 555-2944. Maar we moeten opschieten. De vader zei dat twee man Murdock aan het bewerken zijn omdat hij niks wil zeggen, en de zoon die opbelde schijnt hem al te grazen genomen te hebben, maar wil zijn brandijzer op hem uitproberen. Ze hebben hem behoorlijk mishandeld. Hij heeft onder andere een gebroken kaak en een hersenschudding. Ze waren daar tegen elkaar over aan het opscheppen."

"Oké, zorg dat je klaarstaat, dan pikken we je op."

Ze rijden zo snel mogelijk om BA op te pikken. Deze lost Face af achter het stuur. Hannibal is erg ongerust, hij wil niet eens denken aan wat die gekken verder allemaal met Murdock uithalen. Deze heeft weliswaar in het verleden in Vietnam de meest verschrikkelijke martelingen zwijgend ondergaan, maar dat waren andere tijden. Wie weet wat voor blijvende schade een herhaling aanricht?

"Face, ik moet het adres van dit nummer liefst binnen vijf minuten hebben. Elke minuut die je langer nodig hebt, brengt Murdock verder in gevaar. Ze zijn al niet al te zachtzinnig met hem omgegaan en ik houd mijn hart vast voor wat er verder nog kan gebeuren."

"Oké, vijf minuten. Maar dan moet ik wel BA en zijn gereedschapskist lenen."

"Mij? Maar ik ben helemaal niet goed in dat oplichtergedoe!"

"Ik doe al het werk, goed? Het enige wat jij hoeft te doen is op tijd binnenkomen en zeggen wat ik je vertel. Het is net als acteren."

Hannibal keert zich om naar Face en kijkt hem alleen maar aan…..

Bij de nationale telefoonmaatschappij gaat de telefoon over. De telefoniste neemt op.

"Centrale!"

De rest van wat ze zegt is niet te verstaan, want juist op dit moment komt Face binnen. Hij draagt een overall, een bouwhelm en een gereedschapskist. Hij maakt vreselijk veel kabaal.

"Kan ik u helpen, meneer?"

"Ik ben van de Oxlead bouwmaatschappij. Ik ben met vijftien minuten klaar."

"Wat is de bedoeling hiervan?"

"We gaan de stroom afsluiten, daarvoor moeten we bij de hoofdkabel zijn."

Terwijl hij dit uitlegt is hij heel ijverig bezig met het in de grond slaan van markeringstekens. Hij slaat het tapijt terug om er beter bij te kunnen.

"Niemand heeft mij verteld dat dit zou gebeuren."

"Bedoelt u te zeggen dat u geen memo heeft gekregen van het hoofdkantoor?"

"Een memo? Nee! Ik heb helemaal niets gekregen!"

De telefoon gaat weer over, maar Face maakt nog steeds heel veel herrie. De telefoniste raakt in de war en probeert over de herrie heen te schreeuwen.

"Centrale….. Ja….. Eh….. Moment alstublieft. Ik verbind u door."

Ze keert zich naar Face. "Van welk bedrijf zei u ook al weer dat u was?"

"Oxlead bouwmaatschappij! Baracus! Heb jij de boor daar?"

BA komt binnen. Hij draagt een goudkleurige bouwhelm. Hij geeft Face de boor.

"Dank je. Ik moet even een paar gaten boren, mevrouw."

Daar begint hij inderdaad mee, maar BA loopt naar de telefoniste en staart haar aan. Ze deinst achteruit. Zo dichtbij is hij wel héél erg groot.

"Hé, man. Ze draagt geen bouwhelm!"

"Geen bouwhelm, hè. Volgens voorschrift 114, paraaf 29, moet iedereen die in een omgeving werkt waar verbouwd wordt een helm dragen."

"Maar ik ben de enig dienstdoende telefoniste hier. Ik kan niet zomaar weggaan!"

"Baracus, neem haar mee naar de wagen en voorzie haar van een bouwhelm!"

"Maar ik kan de receptie niet onbeheerd laten."

"Oh, de receptie, maak je geen zorgen om de receptie. Ik houd een oogje in het zeil. Geen probleem, ga maar even mee."

BA en de telefoniste vertrekken en Face haast zich naar de computer. Hij voert het telefoonnummer van de premiejagers in en krijgt het adres: South Mason Road 125.

Als BA met de telefoniste terugkomt is hij net klaar. De telefoniste draagt nu een witte bouwhelm.

"Die is perfect! Past goed. Mooie kleur ook. Baracus, kom je even mee naar de wagen?"

Ze verlaten het gebouw en stappen in de Van.

"South Mason Road 125, Hannibal! In vier minuten en zevenentwintig seconden gevonden!"

Hannibal zoekt snel op de kaart. "Oké, via deze weg komen we aan de achterkant van het huis. Laten we gaan, BA. We hebben ongeveer twintig minuten nodig om er te komen. Laten we hopen dat we niet te laat zijn….."

Bij het huis van de premiejagers ondertussen…..

Murdock staat aan een boom gebonden met zijn gezicht tegen de stam gedrukt. Hij is alleen gekleed in een lange broek. Dat hij staat is eigenlijk te optimistisch gesteld. De enige reden dat hij niet valt is omdat hij zo strak vastgebonden is dat hij daar geen kans toe heeft. Zijn rug wordt met een lange zweep bewerkt die Chazz met grote handigheid hanteert.

De knopen aan de uiteinden van het leer slaan diepe wonden, maar Murdock bijt zijn tong stuk om maar geen geluid te geven. Dat plezier gunt hij ze niet. Uiteindelijk verliest hij het bewustzijn, maar Chazz blijft maar ranselen zodat Murdocks rug één grote, open wond wordt waar het bloed uitstroomt. Op dit moment komt de oude man naar buiten.

"Genoeg! Hij hoeft nú nog niet dood. Breng hem naar binnen en breng hem bij."

Ze halen het prikkeldraad los waarmee hij vastgezet was. Het heeft diepe wonden in zijn armen gemaakt doordat hij er in zijn bewusteloosheid aan gehangen heeft.

Eenmaal binnen wordt Murdock weer met prikkeldraad op de stoel, waaronder zich al snel een bloedplas vormt, gebonden. Het bijbrengen heeft wat meer voeten in de aarde. Verder dan een staat van semi-bewustzijn komt hij niet, hij heeft té veel pijn, maar voor de oude man is het voldoende.

"Ik zal je vertellen wat de bedoeling is. Wij gaan zo meteen weg om je vrienden te grijpen. De premie is voor dood of levend en bij ons betekent dat dood. We gaan ze nú te grazen nemen, want die kolonel, Decker, heeft er ook lucht van gekregen dat ze hier ergens zijn en hij mag ons niet vóór zijn, natuurlijk. Dan lopen we de premie mis. Mocht je nog leven als we terugkomen met je vrienden, dan is dat niet meer voor lang. Je bent voor ons dan van geen nut meer. Dus mag Billy je straks nog even bewerken met zijn brandijzer."

Billy zet zijn dubbelloopsgeweer tegen Murdocks borst en haalt de trekker over. Op dit moment wil hij Murdock alleen maar een voorproefje geven van wat hem te wachten staat, hij wil hem, voor zover mogelijk, nóg banger maken dan hij al is en is in de veronderstelling dat het wapen leeg is, maar helaas….. Twee kogels verlaten tegelijk de lopen en treffen Murdock. Van zó dichtbij kun je uiteraard niet missen! Door de schok slaat Murdock achterover waarbij de stoel het begeeft. Hij blijft voor oud vuil liggen, kreunend van pijn en hijgend naar adem, maar uit alle macht proberend bij bewustzijn te blijven.

De vader scheldt op zijn jongste zoon. "Stommeling! Rund! Die is er geweest. Daar gaat ons lokvogeltje!"

Royco weet raad. "Maak je niet zo druk, pa. Als het nu mislukt om ze te grijpen dan halen we toch gewoon mevrouw Baracus op! Die weten we immers ook te wonen? Die is net zo goed

bruikbaar als lokaas, misschien zelfs nog wel beter."

Murdock is nu nóg vastbeslotener om weg te komen. Hij moet de anderen waarschuwen …..

De premiejagers verlaten het huis, op weg naar de verlaten kampeerplaats waar ze het A-team hopen te treffen. De zweep blijft achter als stille getuige.

Murdock probeert zich uit het prikkeldraad en de wrakstukken van de stoel te bevrijden, wat pas na diverse pogingen en ten koste van veel pijn lukt. Hij kruipt in de richting van de deur want hij moet zien dat hij hier nú wegkomt! Waarheen dat weet hij niet en dat kan hem ook niet schelen, maar hier moet hij wég! Er vormt zich een langgerekt bloedspoor op de houten vloer. Tien lange minuten later heeft hij de deur bereikt, die de mannen gelukkig open hebben gelaten. Hij laat zich de veranda afglijden en werkt zich, hijgend en steunend van pijn en inspanning, in de richting van de bosjes. Af en toe moet hij even stoppen omdat zwarte vlekken voor zijn ogen dansen en zijn zicht vertroebelt. Hij mág het bewustzijn niet verliezen, hij móét verder. Hij hoort de wagen terugkomen en raakt in paniek. De angst drijft hem voort….. Wég, wég van hier! Met zijn laatste krachten bereikt hij het struikgewas en worstelt zich er in, kermend van pijn als de ruwe takken langs zijn naakte, zwaar mishandelde rug schuren. Hij gaat verder op de 'automatische piloot'. Geleid door zijn instinct voor zelfbehoud sleept hij zich verder…..

De wagen stopt achter het huis. Het zijn níét de premiejagers, het zijn Hannibal, Face en BA! Hannibal en BA dringen aan de achterkant binnen, terwijl Face zich naar de voorkant begeeft.

Als Hannibal en BA het bloedspoor zien dat vanaf de verbrijzelde stoel en de resten prikkeldraad loopt blijven ze als aan de grond genageld staan. Het nog verse bloedspoor leidt ze rechtstreeks naar de voordeur, waardoor Face juist binnenkomt. Ook hij kijkt heel bezorgd. "En? Hebben jullie hem gevonden?"

"Nee, hij is weg, kijk maar. Zo te zien zijn we te laat. Alleen zijn kleren liggen nog hier. En dit ding." Hannibal wijst naar de zweep.

"Ik vrees dat dit geen goed teken is want als ze hem hadden meegenomen, dan hadden ze zijn kleren vast niet achtergelaten."

Face graait Murdocks spullen bij elkaar en keert zich naar het spoor.

"Hannibal, we moeten dat spoor volgen! Wie weet vinden we hem."

"Goed, als al dat bloed van hém is kan hij niet vér weg zijn! BA, jij gaat voorop en Face neemt de achterhoede. Ik houd de flanken in het oog."

Het spoor is niet moeilijk te volgen en na ongeveer honderd meter vindt BA inderdaad Murdock. Deze is nauwelijks bij bewustzijn en maakt hijgend en steunend nog steeds kruipbewegingen, maar hij komt niet meer vooruit. Hij is in een greppel vol onkruid terecht gekomen die in zijn toestand een onoverkomelijke hindernis vormt. Zweet trekt sporen over zijn bemodderde en met bebloede gezicht. BA hád al geen al te hoge verwachtingen, maar zijn adem stokt van schrik als hij ziet hóé erg Murdock er aan toe is.

"Hannibal! Face! Hierheen, snel…..!"

Hij laat zich naast Murdock op zijn knieën vallen en houdt hem bij de schouders tegen om te voorkomen dat hij zich nog verder nodeloos vermoeit.

"Kalm aan, maatje, rustig! We zijn er, hou vol ….. Rustig maar!"

Hij wordt haast wanhopig omdat Murdock zijn aanwezigheid niet eens bemerkt; deze is té ver heen en doet, kreunend van pijn en inspanning, nog steeds pogingen om vooruit te komen. Hannibal en Face komen aanrennen en schrikken van de aanblik die de moeizaam worstelende Murdock biedt met zijn kapotgeslagen gezicht en hevig bloedende rug en armen. Hannibal deelt snel zijn orders uit.

"BA, haal de Van en Face, kijk op de kaart voor het dichtstbijzijnde ziekenhuis. We moeten heel snel zijn want zo te zien hebben ze hem bijna dood geslagen. Dat is vast met die zweep gedaan. We zullen ze daar later wel voor laten betalen, maar eerst moet hij verzorgd worden." Face en BA gaan de wagen halen. Hannibal blijft alleen bij Murdock achter en onderzoekt diens verwondingen wat uitgebreider. De wonden in zijn rug zijn diep, érg diep, hier en daar wel een centimeter, zodat enkele ribben blootgelegd zijn. Door zijn tocht door het struikgewas zit er ook erg veel vuil in, maar Hannibal durft hier nú nog niets aan te doen. Het is hem wel duidelijk dat er héél snel professionele hulp moet komen, anders gaat het fout.

Murdock is eindelijk gestopt met kruipbewegingen maken, hij is uitgeput van pijn en bloedverlies. Hij heeft niet eens door dat het Hannibal is die bij hem is, hij verkeert in de veronderstelling dat al zijn moeite om te ontkomen voor niets was….. Hij kijkt radeloos om zich heen in de hoop een manier te vinden om toch nog te ontsnappen en hij heeft geluk: zijn 'bewaker' zit met zijn gezicht naar de weg gekeerd en met zijn laatste krachten werkt hij zich nog een paar centimeter verder door de greppel, maar dan gaat het écht niet meer. Hij is zó ontzettend moe, hij heeft het zó koud en hij heeft zó verschrikkelijk veel pijn ….. Zijn borst en rug staan in brand….. Hij heeft het gevoel dat hij valt….. en valt….. Hij blijft maar vallen en dan is het donker om hem heen….. Maar dan, daar in de verte….. daar is licht….. Hij wordt nieuwsgierig en loopt er heen. De pijn is als bij toverslag verdwenen, hij voelt zich behaaglijk warm worden en de vermoeidheid valt als een mantel van hem af….. En wacht eens…..die vrouw die daar staat, die kent hij toch? Inderdaad! Als hij dichterbij komt herkent hij zijn moeder. Maar dat kán toch niet? Die is al jaren dood! Hij kent haar alleen maar van foto's, want hij was nog maar heel klein toen ze stierf. Toch staat ze daar en lacht naar hem. Hij strekt zijn armen naar haar uit, maar als hij doorloopt steekt ze haar hand op met de palm naar hem toe gekeerd, als om hem te stoppen. Dan wijst ze in de richting waar hij vandaan kwam, dwingend, bevelend….. Hij stopt aarzelend, hij wil zó graag verder, maar ze schudt haar hoofd en blijft hem terug wijzen.

Héél in de verte hoort hij een stem.

"….. komt allemaal goed, Murdock. Blijf bij me! Laat me niet in de steek, hoor je? Je mág het nu niet opgeven, het komt goed. Hoor je me? Blijf bij me, captain, niet opgeven nu!"

Na een laatste blik op zijn moeder keert hij zich op zijn schreden om en gaat terug. Hij voelt opnieuw een folterende pijn en kreunt.

Hij slaat zijn ogen op en ziet Hannibal, die zijn pols voelt, als in een waas over hem heen gebogen zitten, maar hij herkent hem niet. Hij wil vragen wie daar is, maar komt niet verder meer dan een zwak gesteun. Hij rilt en stuiptrekt.

Hannibal kijkt hevig bezorgd naar hem en staat op om te gaan kijken waar de anderen blijven. Hij hoort de Van aankomen en holt hem tegemoet.

"Face! BA! Schiet op, jongens! Tempo, want hij hangt aan een zijden draadje. Ik dacht even dat we hem al kwijt waren. Ik weet niet wat ze allemaal met hem uitgehaald hebben, maar hij is er heel slecht aan toe. Hij heeft verschrikkelijk veel pijn. Face, heb je een ziekenhuis gevonden?"

"Ja, maar dat is te ver weg. Honderd kilometer verderop, het River View."

Dat is inderdaad té ver, het duurt minstens een uur om daar te komen en die tijd hebben ze niet, dat is maar al te duidelijk!

"Dat redt hij niet, geen andere opties?"

Daar had Face al naar gekeken, natuurlijk. Ook hij weet dat een uur te lang is en dat Murdock sneller geholpen moet worden.

"Vlakbij zit een huisarts, Dr. K. Stevens, ook aan deze weg, op nummer 45."

"Snel dan, dat is beter dan dit."

Murdock is weer buiten kennis geraakt en kermt onbewust van pijn als BA hem bij de polsen pakt om hem op zijn schouders naar de Van te brengen. Pas dan zien ze ook de schotwonden. BA knarst van woede met zijn tanden.

"De vuile smeerlappen! Kijk nou toch! Het is een wonder dat hij nog leeft!"

Hannibal onderzoekt snel de kogelgaten, zichzelf verwijtend dat hij die nog niet ontdekt had.

"Die kogels zijn van dichtbij afgevuurd, kijk maar, zijn borst is geschroeid."

Ze kijken elkaar verbijsterd aan: wat moet hij ongelooflijk veel pijn hebben! Hoe is het mogelijk dat hij zich nog zó ver heeft kunnen voortslepen…..

Hannibal maakt korte metten.

"Pak de draagbaar, we moeten hem voorzichtig vervoeren."

Ze haasten zich nu hem in de Van te krijgen en rijden snel weg in de richting van nummer 45.

Het is gelukkig niet ver. Face en Hannibal zitten aan weerskanten van de draagbaar om Murdock, die ondanks zijn bewusteloosheid aanhoudend kreunt, vast te houden en zo te voorkomen dat hij op zijn rug of borst rolt. Nu maar hopen dat die arts hem kan helpen, want hij gaat zienderogen achteruit. Zijn ademhaling gaat erg moeizaam en hij verkeert in shocktoestand. Hannibal maakt zich grote zorgen.

"Sneller, BA, anders raken we hem kwijt! Zijn polsslag is al bijna honderdveertig!"

De huisarts is een knappe brunette. Ze heeft net bezoek gehad van vier mannen die haar huis wilden doorzoeken omdat ze op zoek zijn naar vier voortvluchtige mannen die in een zwarte Van rijden. Eén van hen is gewond. Ze hebben ze beschreven en haar voor ze gewaarschuwd. Als ze ze ziet moet ze onmiddellijk contact opnemen, want de mannen zijn erg gevaarlijk en worden door de wet gezocht.

Als ze de zwarte Van haar terrein op ziet rijden wordt ze dan ook bang, pakt een pistool uit haar auto en roept haar hond. Als Hannibal uitstapt wordt hij onder schot gehouden. De hond zit rustig naast haar en kwispelt. Hij gaapt. Ze kijkt onzeker naar de hond en dan weer naar Hannibal. Die ziet er niet echt gevaarlijk uit vindt ze. En wat belangrijker is, de hond heeft ook geen bezwaar dat hij dichterbij komt.

Ze laat het pistool zakken.

"Sorry, maar ik had net ongewenste bezoekers en was bang voor herhaling. Mijn naam is Kelly Stevens, wat kan ik voor u doen?"

Hannibal stelt henzelf snel voor.

"Hannibal Smith, Templeton 'Face' Peck en BA Baracus. Onze vriend is neergeschoten en bovendien bijna doodgeslagen. Er is geen tijd om hem naar het ziekenhuis te brengen want hij is er héél slecht aan toe. Ik vraag me af of de dokter ons kan helpen?"

Hij kijkt haar vragend, bijna smekend, aan.

"Dat ben ik. Breng hem maar naar binnen, dan zal ik mijn best doen."

Face en BA pakken de draagbaar met Murdock op en lopen naar het huis. Een spoor van bloeddruppels markeert het pad dat ze volgen. Murdock is nog steeds buiten kennis en ziet grauw. Hij rilt en klappertand, hijgt naar adem en een straaltje bloed loopt uit zijn mondhoek. Kelly holt voor ze uit om de weg te wijzen naar haar behandelkamer. Ze tillen hem op de tafel en leggen hem voorzichtig op zijn zij neer. Ze stelt een snel onderzoek in.

"Eerst die kogelwonden maar! De kogels zijn zo te zien door en door gegaan, waarschijnlijk omdat ze van zo dichtbij werden afgevuurd. In die kast daar staat een doos met snelverband. Geef even aan alstublieft!"

Ze drukt de kogelgaten dicht met het snelverband om het bloeden te stelpen. Ondertussen voelt ze zijn pols en schudt bezorgd haar hoofd. Ze kijkt Hannibal aan.

"Hij heeft een zware shock. We hebben heel snel een donor nodig anders overleeft hij het niet!"

BA stapt al naar voren. Murdock en hij hebben immers dezelfde, vrij zeldzame, bloedgroep.

Ze wenkt Face om het verband aan te drukken en maakt BA gereed voor bloedafname.

"Ik moet die gaten eerst hechten, anders blijft hij meer bloed verliezen dan we kunnen geven. Ik heb daar wel hulp bij nodig, want er is niet voldoende tijd om te wachten tot de verdoving werkt. Hij moet goed vastgehouden worden."

Hannibal houdt Murdock bij de schouders vast en stelt haar gerust.

"Dat is geen punt, ik heb al eens kogels uit hem gehaald zonder verdoving. Hij kan veel aan."

Ze spuit een zware verdoving in en begint meteen te hechten. Hannibal moet kracht zetten om Murdock stil te houden want deze ligt hevig te trillen door de shock die hij heeft opgelopen. Murdock kreunt zacht, maar verder reageert hij niet.

"Gelukkig is zijn long niet beschadigd, anders had ik niet veel voor hem kunnen doen."

Hannibal is hier natuurlijk blij om, maar hij vertrouwt het toch niet erg.

"Als zijn long niet beschadigd is, waar komt dat bloed uit zijn mond dan vandaan?"

Ze onderzoekt snel maar vakkundig Murdocks gezicht.

"Hij heeft behoorlijk harde klappen gehad; zijn jukbeen en oogkas zijn gebroken en hij heeft zijn tong stukgebeten."

Ze bekijkt zijn ogen.

"Hij heeft ook een hersenschudding. Enig idee wie dit op hun geweten hebben?"

"Vier mannen. Premiejagers. Eén oudere man, zijn twee zoons en nog een man."

"Dat klinkt als mijn ongewenste gasten van vandaag, de vierde was een Indiaan. Ze hebben me gewaarschuwd voor jullie, ik moest het ze laten weten als ik jullie zag."

Hannibal kijkt haar onderzoekend aan.

"En, gaat u dat doen?"

"Nee, lui die dit kunnen horen zelf in de gevangenis thuis."

Het hechten van de kogelgaten is gereed en ze smeert er een desinfecterend middel op. De wonden in zijn borst worden bedekt met verbandgaas en ze draaien hem op zijn buik. Ze kijkt geschokt en een beetje radeloos naar de bloedende massa die weer een rug moet worden.

"Oh, mijn God, wat ziet dat er uit! Wat zijn dat voor beesten dat ze zoiets kunnen doen? Hij heeft nu eerst bloed nodig, daarna zal ik dit hechten."

BA staat bijna een liter bloed af. Dat is eigenlijk te veel om kwijt te raken, maar voor Murdock, die meer dan eens hetzelfde voor hem deed, heeft hij het graag over. Dat geeft hij natuurlijk niet toe, stel je voor dat ze gaan denken dat hij om die gek geeft….. Maar als hij degenen in zijn handen krijgt die Murdock zo mishandeld hebben, dan zijn ze nog niet jarig!

Kelly wil hem op de bank laten liggen om bij te komen, maar hij weigert om Murdocks zijde te verlaten voordat hij zeker weet dat deze goed verzorgd en buiten levensgevaar is. Kelly houdt zich nu verder bezig met Murdock. Zijn polsslag is dankzij het donorbloed uit de gevarenzone, maar er is nog veel te doen. Ze sponst zijn rug zo goed mogelijk schoon, hecht de diepste gaten en bedekt zijn hele rug met betadinegaas, dekt het af met een laag verbandgaas en daarop watten. Dan wordt alles afgedekt met verbandpleister. Als laatste worden zijn gezicht en de diepe wonden in zijn armen behandeld.

"Nu heeft hij alleen maar rust nodig. Als jullie hem dragen, wijs ik de weg."

Ze gaat Hannibal en Face voor naar haar logeerkamer en ze leggen hem op zijn zij in het bed. Er komt een kussen in zijn ribben zodat hij niet om kan rollen en op zijn borst zou belanden. Ook zijn rug heeft op deze manier niets te lijden. Hij is nog steeds bewusteloos, maar hij ademt al wat makkelijker en heeft ook al wat meer kleur. Ze dekken hem zorgvuldig toe met een deken omdat hij het nog steeds zichtbaar erg koud heeft.

"Er moet nu iemand bij hem blijven tot hij stabiel is," zegt Kelly.

Hannibal laat zich in de rieten stoel naast het bed zakken en maakt zich op voor een lange waakperiode.

"Hij kán door het verdovingsmiddel gaan hallucineren als hij bijkomt, dan moet je me onmiddellijk waarschuwen, want zoals hij er aan toe is, kan stress fataal zijn."

"Face, houdt jij de zaken buiten in het oog? Als die mannen terug mochten komen wil ik niet door ze verrast worden. Ik verwacht ze wel, omdat ze weten hoe Murdock er aan toe is. Als ze hem niet meer kunnen vinden gaan ze hem zoeken en dan is een dokter een voor de hand liggende plaats om te beginnen. Helaas missen we nu twee man, want BA is ook even nergens toe in staat. Die had een vampier op bezoek."

Het flauwe grapje is bedoeld om zijn opluchting te verbergen dat Murdock het tóch gered heeft, hoewel het er even naar uit zag dat ze hun laatste avontuur samen hadden beleefd.

Face wil naar buiten gaan maar Kelly roept hem terug.

"Neem Homer maar mee, hij heeft een goede neus voor onraad."

En dus loopt Face zijn wacht met de Duitse Herder aan zijn zijde.

Een paar uur later keert Murdock in het land der levenden terug. Hannibal is in gepeins verzonken en schrikt op van een zacht gekreun.

"Welkom terug, captain!"

Murdock kijkt hem niet-begrijpend aan. Wie is die man? Hij herkent hem niet! Door de hersenschudding is hij erg in de war. Hij herinnert zich alleen maar de martelingen die hij onderging. Als ze opnieuw beginnen slaat hij door, dat weet hij zeker. Het angstzweet breekt hem uit en hij zou wel willen gillen, maar hij bijt nog liever zijn tong af. Geen zwakheid tonen, daar maken ze gebruik van en hij wil zijn eenheid niet verraden. Dat nooit!

"Vuile spleetogen," fluistert hij schor. Doodsangst en wanhoop strijden om de voorrang, Hannibal legt zijn hand op Murdocks schouder om hem te kalmeren, maar nu raakt Murdock pas écht in paniek. Hij probeert weg te komen, maar belandt daarbij op zijn borst. Hij kreunt van pijn, maar toch geeft hij zijn vluchtpogingen niet op. Hannibal schrikt behoorlijk van het feit dat Murdock schijnt te denken dat hij in Vietnam terug is. Die doodsangst in zijn ogen….. Net als in Da Nang toen hij gefolterd werd omdat de Vietcong inlichtingen van hem wilde loskrijgen. Murdock zei tóén niets en is dat nu ook niet van plan, maar hij is wanhopig omdat hij niet in staat is zich te verdedigen of weg te komen. Hij hijgt van angst en raakt volledig over zijn toeren. Hannibal houdt hem stevig vast en roept luid om Kelly.

Ze komt in gezelschap van BA snel aanlopen.

"Dit gaat verkeerd! Hij draait helemaal door!"

BA kijkt ongerust naar Murdock.

"Wat is er aan de hand?" vraagt hij aan Hannibal.

"Hij herkent me niet meer en denkt dat hij terug is in Vietnam. Hij is doodsbang. Als we hem niet rustig kunnen krijgen vrees ik het ergste."

Kelly rent naar haar medicijnkast en pakt een klein bruin flesje van de plank.

"Dit zou moeten werken. Weet je wat hij weegt? Te veel kan fataal zijn."

"70 kilo, dat moet wel zo ongeveer kloppen."

Murdock is volledig van de kaart en verkeert in een toestand die lijkt op een shellshock, het soort shock dat soldaten oplopen als ze onder granaatvuur hebben gelegen. Zijn zintuigen staan op scherp, maar zijn motoriek weigert dienst. Dat vergroot zijn angst omdat hij niet in staat is te vluchten voor het gevaar en dat maakt dan weer dat de shock niet vermindert…..

Kelly injecteert de in doodsangst worstelende Murdock met het kalmeringsmiddel.

"Nu kunnen we alleen maar afwachten."

Het middel sorteert onmiddellijk effect en Murdock zakt weg in een diepe, droomloze slaap.

"BA, blijf bij hem, ik ga Face halen."

Buiten brengt Hannibal Face snel op de hoogte.

"Hier nog iets bijzonders te melden?"

"Het gras is een millimeter gegroeid, verder niets."

"Ga mee naar binnen, ik vertrouw op de hond om ons te waarschuwen. Het gaat niet goed met Murdock. Zijn zenuwen zijn zwaar geschokt door alles wat er met hem gebeurd is en we moeten overleggen wat we nu gaan doen."

Binnengekomen gaan ze allereerst naar BA om te horen hoe het nu met Murdock is. Hij lijkt iets rustiger al ligt hij nog wel te trillen, maar zijn ademhaling is erg onregelmatig en hij kreunt aanhoudend in zijn slaap. Daar maakt Hannibal zich ongerust over maar dat is volgens Kelly niet nodig, uiteindelijk is hij zwaar gewond en heeft erg veel pijn. De pijnstillers die ze in haar praktijk heeft zijn niet sterk genoeg om die helemaal weg te nemen. Hannibal maakt zich uiteraard ook behoorlijk bezorgd om Murdocks mentale toestand. Hij heeft erg te lijden gehad en het is nog maar de vraag of hij er psychisch bovenop kan komen.

Het is de beurt van Face om bij Murdock te waken als deze na een paar uur, badend in het zweet, wakker wordt. Hij kijkt bevreemd om zich heen, zich afvragend waar hij is. Dan ziet hij Face. Een flauwe glimlach trekt over zijn gezicht.

"Hi, Faceman," fluistert hij schor.

"Hoi, ouwe jongen. Hoe voel je je?"

"Beroerd, maar ik overleef het wel…..Wat is er gebeurd?"

Face vertelt het hem. Murdock kan zich er niet veel van herinneren, maar wat hij nog weet móét hij vertellen.

"Hannibal….. Waar is Hannibal…..?," vraagt hij zacht.

"Hij is in de buurt, ik zal hem halen." Face rent de kamer uit.

"Hannibal!"

Deze schrikt zich wild, hij denkt dat er iets ernstig mis is, maar Face stelt hem snel gerust.

"Hij is wakker en vraagt naar je."

Hannibal zendt in stilte een dankgebed naar de hemel. "Hoe gaat het met hem?"

"Hij heeft verschrikkelijk veel pijn, maar hij zegt dat hij het wel overleeft. Je kent hem toch?"

"Ja, inderdaad," grijnst Hannibal opgelucht.

Ze gaan gezamenlijk naar Murdock die spierwit ziet, maar zich voor de anderen goed probeert te houden.

"Nogmaals welkom terug, captain. Hoe gaat het? Veel pijn?"

"Nee….. Gaat wel."

Hij zal echt niet toegeven dat hij slechts met de grootste moeite het bewustzijn kan bewaren. Als dat niet meer lukt, zien ze het vanzelf wel. Hannibal doet maar net of hij niet doorheeft dat Murdock de zaken rooskleuriger voorstelt dan ze in werkelijkheid zijn. Hij heeft het nog steeds erg koud en dat terwijl het in de kamer behoorlijk warm is…..

"Je vroeg naar me? Wat is er allemaal gebeurd?"

Murdock moet diep in zijn herinnering graven en het zweet breekt hem hierbij weer uit. Het vergt té veel van zijn krachten en hij kreunt van inspanning, maar als Hannibal hem zegt dat het dan later wel komt, als hij nog wat geslapen heeft, schudt hij voorzichtig zijn hoofd.

"Nee, nu," hijgt hij. "Moet eerst….. vertellen….. daarna kan ik….. weer slapen."

De informatie die hij heeft is immers veel te belangrijk, die kan niet wachten.

Dan vertelt hij met horten en stoten het hele verhaal. Zijn stem trilt als hij vertelt wat ze van plan zijn met BA's moeder en van zijn angst de anderen niet te kunnen waarschuwen toen hij dacht dat hij de wagen hoorde terugkomen. Angst die hem de kracht gaf om door te zetten en zich te verbergen, zonder te beseffen dat het spoor dat hij achterliet door een blind paard gevolgd kon worden.

"Gelukkig maar," zegt Hannibal. "Anders had je het niet overleefd. Het scheelde maar heel weinig."

Murdock is uitgeput na het hele relaas en sluit zijn ogen. Zijn ademhaling gaat moeizaam door de brandende pijn in zijn borst. Hij gaat voorzichtig verliggen en kreunt. Maar hij is blij dat hij ze heeft kunnen inlichten.

"Ga nu maar slapen, we vinden ze wel," belooft Hannibal hem.

"Zo is dat, gek. En dan gaan ze betalen voor dit."

Terwijl hij denkt dat hij nog antwoord geeft valt Murdock in slaap.

Op hun tenen, om hem niet weer wakker te maken, verlaten ze het vertrek.

Ze kijken elkaar bezorgd aan.

"Wat is het plan, Hannibal?" wil Face weten.

"BA, bel je moeder en laat haar ergens anders heengaan! Dan ga je haar halen. Als je snel bent, ben je misschien nog op tijd."

Kelly bemoeit zich ermee. "Breng haar maar hierheen, mijn huis is groot genoeg."

"Dank je! Je hoort het BA, wegwezen nu! Face, wij moeten de buurt in de gaten houden, jij de voorkant, ik de achterkant. Mochten ze komen, dan zijn we klaar om ze te ontvangen."

Kelly is bij Murdock wezen kijken. Ze maakt zich grote zorgen want de pijn put hem erg uit en dat staat zijn genezing in de weg.

"Hannibal, er moeten écht zware pijnstillers komen, hij trekt het anders niet. En hij begint te gloeien, ik ben bang dat hij koorts krijgt."

"Dan zullen we daar eerst wat aan moeten doen. Hij mag niet meer te verduren krijgen dan nu al het geval is. Dat is een klus voor jou, luitenant. Ik zal zolang alleen de wacht betrekken. Haast je!"

Face mag Kelly's wagen meenemen en krijgt van haar het adres waar hij moet zijn.

"Ik zal opbellen dat je onderweg bent, dan zetten ze het vast klaar. Dat scheelt tijd."

Face is al weg, Hannibal betrekt de wacht buiten en Kelly die bij Murdock. Hij is heel erg onrustig, blijkbaar heeft hij een nachtmerrie. Ze besluit hem wakker te maken en raakt voorzichtig zijn schouder aan. Hij ontwaakt met een schok en kijkt haar verbaasd aan. Ze legt uit: "Ik ben Kelly Stevens, huisarts. Je vrienden brachten je hier omdat het dichtstbijzijnde ziekenhuis te ver weg is. Wil je iets eten of drinken?"

Hij schudt behoedzaam zijn hoofd dat behoorlijk pijnlijk aanvoelt. "Eten….. niet," fluistert hij. Hij voelt zich veel te ziek om te kunnen eten; van het idee alleen al wordt hij straalmisselijk en het zweet breekt hem weer uit.

"Wil je wel iets drinken?" Hij knikt en ze haalt iets voor hem uit de keuken.

"BA….. Waar is BA?" wil hij nog weten.

"Hij is zijn moeder halen. Toen jij vertelde wat ze met haar van plan zijn, is hij meteen vertrokken."

Hij is gerustgesteld. Dat komt wel in orde. Hij probeert weer te gaan slapen, maar dat lukt niet. Er is iets….. Hij weet niet meer wat….. Het is vaag aanwezig in zijn herinnering, maar hij kan het maar niet te voorschijn halen. Wat…. ? Wat…. ?

Hij sluit vermoeid zijn ogen, maar de onzekerheid blijft hem martelen. Het was iets wat de oude man tegen hem zei, voor ze vertrokken….. Plotseling weet hij het weer! Hij komt wild overeind, een beweging die een venijnige pijnscheut door zijn lichaam jaagt. Kelly probeert hem tot bedaren te brengen, maar hij kreunt: "Hannibal! Haal Hannibal!" En hijgend van pijn zakt hij weer terug in het kussen.

Kelly rent weg om Hannibal te halen en deze komt onmiddellijk mee.

"Als je je rustig houdt wil ik luisteren, captain, anders ga ik meteen weer weg!"

Murdock is veel te opgewonden omdat hij het weer weet, kalmeren lukt uiteraard niet! Hij grijpt Hannibal bij zijn mouw om te voorkomen dat deze de daad bij het woord voegt en écht weer weggaat.

"Decker!" hijgt hij met een van pijn vertrokken gezicht. "Decker weet dat jullie….. hier ergens zijn…. Hij is in de….. in de buurt!"

"Oké, ik begrijp het. Houd jij je nu maar heel rustig, dan zorgen wij wel voor Decker. Jij hoeft er alleen maar voor te zorgen dat je weer beter wordt."

Murdock is opgelucht dat hij de boodschap door heeft kunnen geven en gaat opnieuw proberen te slapen in de wetenschap dat Hannibal wel een oplossing vindt.

Hannibal loopt zijn rondes om het huis. Hij maakt zich ernstig zorgen om Murdock, die hij van zijn mannen toch wel het liefst heeft. En hij is witheet! Lafbekken! Héél dapper om met vier man één man zo totaal de vernieling in te helpen. Ze hadden hem bijna doodgeslagen, hij weet zeker dat het maar héél weinig scheelde of Murdock was onder zijn handen gestorven. Hij zou kunnen zweren dat diens hart even heeft stilgestaan….. Als hij er maar weer bovenop komt, hij is er wel héél erg aan toe. Die rug! En die schotwonden! Wat moet hij een pijn geleden hebben, en nóg! Als Face nu maar snel komt met die medicijnen…..

Hij hoeft niet lang te wachten op Face. Deze heeft blijkbaar erg hard gereden want hij is al terug. Hij rent naar binnen om Kelly de medicijnen te brengen en te zien hoe het met Murdock is. Deze slaapt nog steeds, maar het is geen genezing brengende slaap: hij heeft hoge koorts en Kelly is dan ook heel blij om Face te zien, maar alleen om de medicijnen! Hij lijkt haar weliswaar aardig, maar ze heeft bewondering gekregen voor Murdock die, ondanks de vreselijke pijn die hij moet hebben, alleen maar aan de anderen denkt.

Ook Hannibal komt weer eens poolshoogte nemen. Hij kijkt vragend naar Kelly, die Murdock juist een injectie met een antibioticum geeft.

"Hij heeft hoge koorts, maar dit middel zou dat moeten stoppen. Straks voelt hij zich veel beter, hij komt er bovenop, hoor. Over een week of twee is hij weer zo goed als nieuw."

Hannibal kijkt naar Murdock, die kreunend en rillend van koorts een erg hulpeloze aanblik biedt. Hij moet het allemaal nog zien, maar aan de andere kant: Murdock is er wel eens vaker erg aan toe geweest. Tot nu toe heeft hij het altijd nog gered. Geen 'Mens Sana in corpora Santo' wat dat betreft…..

"Mooi, dan gaan wij eerst eens kijken of we Decker niet op een dwaalspoor kunnen brengen."

Hannibal en Face vertrekken en Kelly betrekt de wacht bij Murdock. Hij mompelt in zijn slaap, maar ze doet geen moeite om hem te verstaan. Het is een teken dat hij wakker aan het worden is en ze hoopt dat ze dan eens nader kennis kunnen maken. Even later wordt hij inderdaad wakker en met een gekreun van pijn voelt hij aan zijn hoofd.

"Hoe voel je je nu?"

"Zonder die hoofdpijn zou ik me geweldig voelen."

Ze weet dat dit niet waar is, zijn rug moet erger zijn dan zijn hoofd. Zoals dat eruit zag!

"Wil je een pijnstiller?"

Dat wil hij wel, en als Hannibal of de anderen in de buurt geweest waren, dan hadden ze zich nu erg ongerust gemaakt. Maar het is waarschijnlijker dat hij dan geweigerd had….. Ze helpt hem rechtop te gaan zitten, een beweging die zó pijnlijk is dat zijn adem stokt, verder probeert hij niet te laten merken hoevéél pijn hij heeft want dat is niet de aard van het beestje, maar hij trekt gevaarlijk wit weg en het zweet breekt hem uit.

"Zodra dit werkt, zal ik het verband van je rug halen, dan laat ik de badkuip vollopen met een

ontsmettend middel in het water zodat die wonden gereinigd worden, want er zat erg veel vuil in. Als ze schoon zijn zal ik je opnieuw verbinden, dan zul je zien dat je je al veel beter voelt."

Hij glimlacht dankbaar naar haar en die blik doet haar blozen. Ze zou kunnen verdrinken in die mooie bruine ogen…..

"Vindt je vriend het niet erg dat je wildvreemde mannen in je bed laat slapen? Ik bedoel, als hij straks uit zijn werk komt, krijg je dan niet een heleboel problemen? En straks komt BA ook nog hier met zijn moeder, dan hebben jullie maar liefst vijf logees. Doet hij daar niet moeilijk over?"

Ze bloost. Zou hij haar ook aardig vinden? Hij informeert wel héél subtiel naar eventuele concurrentie…..

"Ik heb geen vriend."

Aan één kant is hij daar blij om, want hij vindt haar heel aantrekkelijk, maar aan de andere kant weet hij best dat een relatie uitgesloten is. Hij moet immers weer terug naar het VA! Ooit hoopt hij er voorgoed uit te komen, maar wanneer dat is? Hij zit er al ruim tien jaar en zo lang het A-team op de vlucht is zal hij er móéten blijven omdat dat de enige manier is waarop ze niet met elkaar in verband gebracht worden. Alleen zó kunnen ze iedere keer weer ontkomen aan de lange arm van het leger. Toch neemt Murdock, ondanks zijn goede voornemens, niet zomaar aan dat Kelly geen vriend heeft.

"Hoe kan het nou dat jij geen vriend hebt, woon je hier soms achter gesloten deuren met de gordijnen dicht? Ik bedoel….."

Hij zwijgt abrupt omdat hij ziet dat ze verlegen wordt. Dat zwijgen houdt hij echter niet lang vol, hij kan er met zijn pet niet bij…..

"Je móét wel een vriend hebben, je bent een knappe meid!"

Ze proest het uit.

"Ik heb mezelf nooit als knap beschouwd!"

Hoe is het mogelijk? Hij vindt haar het mooiste wezen dat er op twee benen rondloopt en zij vindt zichzelf niet knap?

"Je zou eens wat beter in de spiegel moeten kijken, dan zie je vast wel wat ik bedoel."

Ze verandert abrupt van onderwerp, ze wil niet dat hij merkt dat ze hem wel héél erg aardig vindt. Bovendien is het pijnlijk duidelijk dat spreken hem erg veel moeite kost. Zijn blik wordt wazig en hij hijgt van de inspanning die het hem kost om te blijven zitten.

"Als jij nu nog even rustig gaat liggen, dan zal ik de badkuip vol laten lopen en iets te drinken voor je halen. Dat lijkt me wel een goed plan."

Het idee van een bad staat hem inderdaad wel aan, hij voelt zich vies, en ja, dorst heeft hij zeker! De kop thee die ze hem brengt wordt in grote dank aangenomen. Dan draait hij zich met haar hulp op zijn zij en sluit doodmoe zijn ogen. Hij hoopt dat de anderen snel terug komen want hij weet dat ze niet veilig zijn zo lang die premiejagers nog loslopen. Hij is bang dat ze er achter komen waar hij is en zich dan op Kelly zullen wreken. En zoals hij zich nu voelt is hij écht niet in staat om haar te beschermen……

Hannibal en Face hebben de wagens van Decker in het oog gekregen. Zijn mannen hebben een blokkade opgeworpen en houden alle passerende wagens aan. Deze worden dan grondig doorzocht. Hannibal en Face bekijken het tafereel vanuit de struiken, dan geeft Hannibal Face een klein pakketje.

"Oké, Face, zoek er maar één uit en roep me dan op over de walkie talkie."

Face sluipt door het struikgewas en kiest een wagen in het midden van de blokkade uit. Hij bevestigt het pakketje aan de bumper.

"Klaar, Hannibal, wat nu?"

"Tel tot twintig, druk op die rode knop en maak dat je wegkomt! Ik pik je op."

Face doet dit en hij heeft Hannibal nog maar net bereikt als een daverende explosie de MP auto's in de lucht doet vliegen. Ze maken snel dat ze wegkomen, gevolgd door de enige twee wagens die de explosie hebben overleefd. Het wordt een dolle achtervolging, maar uiteindelijk weten ze de militairen af te schudden.

Murdock voelt zich na het bad inderdaad veel beter en besluit om op te blijven. Hij heeft behoefte aan frisse lucht en gaat de tuin in met Homer. Ook Kelly houdt hem gezelschap. Ze houdt hem angstvallig in het oog, want ze is bang dat hij véél te veel van zijn krachten vergt. Hij is nog maar zó kort geleden zó ziek geweest en een hersenschudding is ook zomaar niet over. Natuurlijk voelt hij zich door de antibiotica een stuk beter, maar goed is het natuurlijk nog niet. En eerlijk is eerlijk: hij is blij dat hij de tuinbank heeft gehaald en kan gaan zitten. Twintig meter is een héél eind als je je zo belabberd voelt…..

"Hoelang is BA al weg?" wil hij van haar weten.

Ze kijkt op haar horloge. "Ongeveer vijf uur."

Hij is opgelucht en kan dat maar slecht verbergen. Die kan dus snel terug zijn, mits hij geen problemen heeft gehad onderweg.

"Hoe voel je je nu?" vraagt ze hem. Ze gelooft weliswaar niet dat hij zich goed voelt, maar ze verwacht niet dat hij dat toe zal geven. Maar….. de wonderen zijn de wereld nog niet uit…..

"Niet zo erg goed, ik ben doodmoe," hijgt hij, "maar als die premiejagers hier op mochten komen dagen, dan wil ik niet dat het zichtbaar is. Ze moeten denken dat ik ze allemaal tegelijk aankan. Ze mogen niet merken dat ze alleen maar hoeven te blazen om me omver te krijgen."

Ze maakt zich behoorlijk ongerust. Als die mannen inderdaad terugkomen, wat moeten zij dan met z'n tweeën beginnen tegen zo'n overmacht?

"Denk je echt dat ze hierheen komen?"

"Geen idee, maar ik hoop dat BA snel terug is voor het geval dat."

Hij steunt zijn kin in zijn handen en zweetdruppeltjes parelen op zijn voorhoofd. Hij mag dan nog zo graag heel wat mans willen lijken, het lukt hem gewoon niet. Hij voelt zich té beroerd. Kelly steekt haar arm naar hem uit.

"Kom, ik breng je weer naar bed. Zolang ze er niet zijn kun je nog wat slapen. Homer waarschuwt ons wel als er wat is. Als BA op tijd terug is, hoef jij je niet druk te maken."

Hij komt moeizaam overeind en neemt de uitgestoken arm aan. Ze brengt hem terug naar huis en naar bed.

Een kwartiertje later slaat Homer luid blaffend alarm! Een pick up truck raast over het gazon en ze hoeven zich niet af te vragen wat die komt doen…..

Murdock, die nog maar net in slaap was gevallen, schrikt wakker. Kelly komt angstig de logeerkamer inhollen.

"Kelly, heb je hier wapens?" Eigenlijk verwacht hij dat niet en hij is dan ook stomverbaasd als ze een jachtgeweer en een revolver blijkt te bezitten. En nog kogels ook!

"Oké, haal Homer binnen, voor ze hem neerschieten. Ik zal mijn best doen om ze op een afstand te houden tot er hulp komt. Probeer de Van te bereiken, het nummer is 555-3792. Hopelijk is BA al in de buurt."

Alle hoop wordt echter de bodem ingeslagen als de telefoonlijn doorgesneden blijkt te zijn. Kelly verstopt zich in opdracht van Murdock met Homer in de kelder. De ingang daarvan is moeilijk te vinden omdat er een vloerkleed overheen ligt. Ze moeten daar dus redelijk veilig zijn. Hij drukt haar op het hart absoluut niet tevoorschijn te komen.

Hij doet erg zijn best om ze van het huis weg te houden, maar één tegen vier is niet echt een eerlijke strijd, helemaal niet nu hij zo zwaar gewond is en het duurt dan ook niet lang voor hij duizelig en misselijk van de pijn en volledig uitgeput is en ze hem te pakken kunnen nemen. De oude man spreekt hem snerend toe.

"Wel, jongen, daar zijn we weer. Weet je nog wat ik je beloofd had als we terugkwamen? Van uitstel komt niet altijd afstel!"

Ze slepen Murdock ondanks zijn wanhopige verzet mee naar buiten en hangen hem aan zijn polsen op aan een dikke boomtak. De pijn vlamt door zijn borst en rug. Royco en Chazz bouwen een vuurtje en leggen het brandijzer er in. De oude kijkt naar zijn jongste zoon.

"Ga je gang Billy!"

Deze grijnst bloeddorstig. Hij haalt een stroomstok voor vee uit zijn zak en prikt Murdock ermee in zijn rug. Deze kreunt van pijn en stuiptrekt en dat vindt Billy maar al te leuk. Hij weet waar hij Murdock moet raken om hem zoveel mogelijk pijn te doen. Hij weet immers precies waar de verwondingen van deze zich bevinden. Hij prikt hem herhaaldelijk genadeloos met de stroomstok in zijn rug en borst tot hij bijna bewusteloos van pijn raakt en het, in weerwil van zichzelf, uitschreeuwt. Deze mishandelingen boven op die van nog maar zó kort geleden zijn meer dan hij kan verdragen. Maar net als Billy het hete brandijzer pakt en de doodsbange Murdock ermee nadert om het 'werk' af te maken, klinkt er een schot. De kogel verdwijnt in het gebladerte boven Billy's hoofd en hij kijkt stomverbaasd om om te zien wie de schutter was. Het is Kelly! Ze heeft Murdock horen schreeuwen en komt hem te hulp. Met de moed der wanhoop loopt ze op de mannen toe, Homer volgt haar op de voet.

"Verdwijn!" zegt ze schel, en als ze haar verbaasd aankijken jaagt ze een kogel voor hun voeten in de grond.

Het is de vraag of het haar gelukt zou zijn om de mannen weg te jagen, maar juist op dit moment komt BA aanrijden in de Van. Hij is niet alleen, want uit elk voorraam steekt een machinepistool en beiden vuren onophoudelijk.

De premiejagers rennen naar hun pick up truck en maken dat ze wegkomen.

BA en Kelly rennen naar Murdock toe, die nog steeds aan zijn polsen hangt. Ze maken hem snel los en laten hem voorzichtig op de grond zakken. Hij kreunt dof en kijkt ze aan met een blik die vervuld is van pijn en opluchting.

"Net op….. op tijd, big guy….. Je moeder?" hijgt hij.

"Heb ik meegebracht, man. Alles is goed met haar. Hoe is dit gebeurd?"

Murdock geeft geen antwoord meer, het wordt zwart voor zijn ogen en hij is niet meer tot spreken in staat. Kelly antwoordt voor hem.

"Hij kon ze niet van zich afhouden. Hij heeft zó zijn best gedaan, maar ze kregen hem toch te pakken. Gelukkig was je op tijd."

BA kijkt haar aan.

"Als jij niet geschoten had, was ik te laat geweest, dan hadden ze hem vast vermoord."

BA neemt Murdock, die het bewustzijn heeft verloren, in zijn armen en brengt hem naar Kelly's behandelkamer. Daar komt hij door de pijn weer bij. Het is duidelijk dat hij opnieuw heel erg te lijden heeft gehad, want het bloed sijpelt door het verband heen. Ze halen het los en dan zien ze dat de hechtingen gesprongen zijn door de recente mishandeling. De pijn in zijn rug is ook weer in alle hevigheid terug, zijn hart gaat als een stoomhamer tekeer en het bloed bonst in zijn oren. Kelly spuit hem een kalmerend middel in om op die manier zijn hartslag weer normaal te krijgen en brengt, zonder een verdoving te kunnen gebruiken, nieuwe hechtingen aan. Murdock kreunt luid en hijgt van pijn en Kelly kan wel huilen omdat hij nu alwéér zo verschrikkelijk veel pijn heeft, maar ze houdt zich goed. BA draagt Murdock, die uitgeput in zijn armen ligt, weer naar de logeerkamer en legt hem behoedzaam in bed.

"Probeer maar wat te slapen, maatje, ik blijf in de buurt."

BA is vreselijk boos en zou het liefst als een dolle stier achter de mannen aangaan. Hij weet echter dat hij nu niet weg kan. Stel je voor dat ze terugkomen en alleen zijn moeder, Kelly en de nu totaal hulpeloze Murdock vinden. Hij moet er niet aan denken wat er dan kan gebeuren. Hij zal de wacht moeten betrekken totdat Hannibal en Face terugkomen.

Even later komen dezen inderdaad terug en zien de Van staan. Ze stappen snel uit en lopen naar het huis om te zien hoe het nu met Murdock is. BA komt ze tegemoet.

"En, BA, is alles goed gegaan?"

Hij schudt zijn hoofd en maakt ze daar behoorlijk mee aan het schrikken. Murdock zal toch niet….. Daar willen ze niet eens aan denken!

"Nee! Ik was op tijd om mijn moeder te halen, maar daarna was ik maar nét op tijd hier terug. Die premiejagers zijn langs geweest en hebben Murdock weer afgetuigd. Hij is er héél beroerd aan toe. Als Kelly er niet geweest was, dan hadden ze hem ongetwijfeld vermoord."

Ze gaan het huis in en stuiten op Kelly, die precies vertelt wat er gebeurd is. Als ze aankomt bij de wanhopige strijd van de zwaargewonde Murdock tegen vier man, gevolgd door de ongelooflijk wrede mishandelingen met de stroomstok wordt Hannibal bleek van woede.

"Het wordt tijd dat we deze heren uit de roulatie nemen, jongens."

En dan tot Kelly:

"Hoe is het nu met Murdock?"

"Slecht! Hij heeft echt vréselijk veel pijn en ik heb hem opnieuw moeten hechten. Aan de pijn kan ik nu nog niets doen, want ik heb een kalmeringsmiddel moeten geven om zijn hartslag weer normaal te krijgen. Die stroomstoten hebben hem erg verzwakt. Hij zou eigenlijk naar het ziekenhuis moeten."

"Hoe zijn zijn overlevingskansen als we hem hier houden?"

"Waarschijnlijk wel goed, maar ik heb geen idee hoeveel hij nog kan hebben en in het ziekenhuis herstelt hij sneller."

"We zullen helaas moeten kiezen voor de tragere weg. We worden gezocht, weet je. Als het nodig is brengen we hem natuurlijk naar het ziekenhuis, maar als het niet echt hoeft….."

"Jullie zijn welkom zo lang als nodig is. Ik hoop alleen dat die gasten niet wéér terugkomen."

"Ik wel!"grauwt BA."We zullen ze met open armen ontvangen…..En dan knijpen we ze fijn!"

Hannibal gaat naar de logeerkamer. Murdock zweeft op de grens van bewusteloosheid, hij ziet grauw en is misselijk van de pijn. Zijn ademhaling gaat heel snel maar oppervlakkig, zijn ogen staan dof en het is hem goed aan te zien dat hij zich héél erg beroerd voelt.

"Hoe gaat het ermee, captain? Kun je het een beetje uithouden?"

"Niets vragen….. kolonel, dan hoef ik….. ook niet….. te liegen," kreunt Murdock hijgend.

Hannibal schrikt hiervan, maar laat het niet merken. Murdock geeft toe dat hij zich niet goed voelt en dat doet hij niet snel! Dan gaat het écht héél slecht met hem!

"We zullen je naar het ziekenhuis brengen," besluit Hannibal.

Murdock raakt hier behoorlijk van in de war. Als ze dat doen en opgepakt worden, wat dan? Dan hebben die premiejagers vrij spel….. Hij klinkt paniekerig:

"Nee….. Niet….. niet doen….. Te gevaarlijk….. voor jullie! Ik ben….. alleen maar….. zo….. moe….. Zo….. vreselijk….. moe….." Zijn stem sterft weg.

Dat is natuurlijk niet waar, dat begrijpt Hannibal maar al te goed. Murdock crepeert van pijn, maar hij ziet diens verwarring en geeft toe om hem te ontzien.

"Oké, ga jij nu maar slapen, we zullen een paar uur wachten, maar niet langer. Als het dan niet op zijn minst een beetje beter gaat, brengen we je naar het River View Hospitaal. Goed?"

Murdock knikt alleen maar.

Hannibal verlaat de slaapkamer en kijkt bezorgd naar de anderen.

"Het gaat écht niet goed met hem, jongens. Hij heeft verschrikkelijk veel pijn en hij geeft het nog toe ook! Kelly, hij raakt uitgeput, kun je hem niet tóch een pijnstiller geven?"

"Als ik hem een pijnstiller geef, lopen we het een groot risico dat hij sterft. Het kalmeringsmiddel dat ik hem heb moeten geven gaat niet samen met pijnstillers. Ze werken elkaar tegen en dan kán hij een beroerte krijgen. In deze omstandigheden overleeft hij dat niet want die stroomstoten hebben heel wat schade aangericht. Hij heeft haast geen weerstand meer."

Hannibal knikt begrijpend, maar hij kan zich er niet bij neerleggen dat Murdock zo veroordeeld wordt tot onmenselijk lijden.

"We zullen toch íéts moeten doen! Als het over een paar uur niet beter gaat, brengen we hem naar het River View."

Ook Face kan niet verkroppen dat zijn vriend gedwongen wordt pijn te lijden.

"Kunnen we hem niet beter meteen daar naartoe brengen, Hannibal?"

"Nee, Face, hij wil er niets van horen omdat het te gevaarlijk voor ons is, maar ik heb met hem afgesproken dat we over een paar uur beslissen wat we doen."

BA's moeder staat op. "Ik zal bij hem blijven om op hem te passen."

De anderen lopen met haar mee en Kelly voelt Murdocks pols. Zijn ademhaling gaat met horten en stoten en af en toe krimpt hij kreunend van pijn in elkaar. Hij lijkt bewusteloos, maar dat blijkt niet zo te zijn.

"Hij slaapt, maar zijn hartslag is nog erg onregelmatig en veel te snel. Als er iets verandert moet u me direct waarschuwen."

Nu breekt een tijd van wachten aan. Ze maken het zich zo gemakkelijk als in de gegeven omstandigheden mogelijk is in de zitkamer en overleggen wat ze nu gaan doen. Ze besluiten drie uur af te wachten en daarna te beslissen of ze Murdock naar het ziekenhuis zullen brengen. Ze hebben het uiteraard over de gebeurtenissen van vandaag en over het feit dat Kelly maar net op tijd was om te voorkomen dat Murdock werd doodgemarteld.

"Als ik hem niet had horen schreeuwen van pijn, dan was ik, zoals ik van hem moest, in de kelder gebleven met Homer. Dan was hij er waarschijnlijk niet meer geweest."

Hannibal, Face en BA kijken elkaar geschokt aan: schreeuwen van pijn? Murdock? Dat geeft ze een goed idee hoevéél pijn hij heeft geleden, want dat hebben ze hem ten overstaan van de vijand zelfs in Vietnam nog nooit horen doen…..

Kelly maakt voor allemaal wat te eten klaar en gaat daarna nogmaals bij haar patiënt kijken. Hannibal gaat weer met haar mee, hij wil uiteraard op de hoogte blijven. Mevrouw Baracus maakt zich zorgen omdat Murdock zo onrustig is; het is overduidelijk dat hij gekweld wordt door nachtmerries. Waar dat door komt hoeven ze zich niet af te vragen. Hij beleeft in zijn dromen alle martelingen steeds opnieuw en verdrinkt in een poel van doodsangst en folterende pijn. Ze kunnen slechts hopen dat hij het kan verwerken zonder een nieuwe angstpsychose te ontwikkelen, zoals na Vietnam het geval was. Ook de koorts komt weer in alle hevigheid terug. Maar tot zijn hartslag redelijk normaal is, kan Kelly ook daar niets aan doen.

Ze kijkt verdrietig naar Murdock die letterlijk schudt van de koorts en moeizaam hijgend ademhaalt terwijl het zweet in straaltjes langs zijn in- en inwitte gezicht loopt. Ze draait zich bruusk om; ze wil niet dat Hannibal haar ziet huilen, maar deze begrijpt haar onmacht. Ook hij vindt het vreselijk Murdock zo te zien lijden en ook hij is bang voor een verkeerde afloop.

BA neemt de wacht over van zijn moeder. Niets ter wereld kan hem nu bewegen de zijde van Murdock te verlaten. Tot deze crisis voorbij is zal hij waken, het maakt niet uit hoelang dat duurt. Kelly zegt hem dat hij haar onmiddellijk moet waarschuwen als er iets verandert en ze verlaten de kamer.

Een paar uur later wordt Murdock rillend en kreunend wakker en ziet BA naast zich zitten.

"B….. BA…..," mompelt hij.

"Hé, maatje, hoe gaat het nu?"

"Pijn….. Zo'n pijn….. Kan….. niet….. meer….. Hou niet….. niet meer vol…..," hijgt Murdock.

BA schrikt vreselijk. Als Murdock dát zegt, moet hij op het punt staan te bezwijken. Toen Murdock ooit bijna stierf aan wondkoorts door een kogel in zijn borst, zei hij dat niet eens…..

BA stormt de huiskamer in: "Kelly, kom snel! Het gaat helemaal fout!"

Kelly rent naar de slaapkamer, Hannibal, BA en Face volgen in haar kielzog.

"Wat is er aan de hand?"

"We moeten toch écht iets aan die pijn doen. Hij gaat eraan onderdoor. Hij zei dat hij het niet meer volhoudt!"

Ze kijken naar Murdock die er inderdaad naar uitziet dat hij het niet meer redt. In de korte tijd die BA nodig had om de anderen te halen is hij verder verslechterd. Zijn ademhaling is amper waarneembaar en hij trilt van pijn. Hij ziet lijkbleek en is nog maar nauwelijks bij bewustzijn. Kelly controleert zijn hartslag en kijkt geschrokken, het ziet er héél slecht uit…..

"Kom op, jongen, bij ons blijven! Niet gaan slapen nu! Ik weet dat je verschrikkelijk moe bent, maar je móét wakker blijven! Volhouden! Hoor je me? Je mág er niet aan toegeven!"

Ze legt de anderen, die verbaasd staan te kijken, uit waaróm ze hem wakker moeten houden:

"Als hij nu toegeeft aan vermoeidheid en in slaap valt, wordt hij nooit meer wakker!"

Het is duidelijk dat Murdock wel probéért om bij zijn positieven te blijven, hij kreunt van inspanning en het zweet breekt hem uit, maar hoe hij ook zijn best doet, het lukt niet meer. Hij is moegestreden en zakt steeds dieper weg…..De pijn is bezig hem er onder te krijgen…..

"We hebben geen keus meer, ik móét hem nu wel een pijnstiller geven. Er is een redelijke kans dat het goed gaat. In elk geval heiligt het doel de middelen, zonder hulp is hij verloren."

Hannibal gaat akkoord en ze geeft Murdock een injectie. De pijnstiller is een krachtig middel dat bijna onmiddellijk werkt, maar Murdock krijgt in reactie op het middel een zware epileptische aanval. Hij stuiptrekt en het schuim staat op zijn lippen. Hij braakt krampachtig en lijkt haast te stikken, zijn ogen draaien weg en uiteindelijk verliest hij het bewustzijn volkomen. Hannibal, Face en BA schrikken hier enorm van, ze zijn er van overtuigd dat Murdock sterft en dat is begrijpelijk: het ziet er vreselijk uit!

"Wat heb je hem gegeven?"

"Morfine, een hoge dosis." En dan tegen Murdock:

"Kom op, wakker worden! Even reageren, jongen. Laat ons niet zo in angst zitten! Kom, je kunt het, ik weet dat je het kunt. Wakker worden! Even bij ons blijven nu!"

Hij laat ze inderdaad een hele tijd in angst zitten, maar na een tiental spannende minuten komt er een reactie; Murdock komt weer bij. Hij is gedesoriënteerd en behoorlijk van streek maar gelukkig gaat het al snel iets beter. Ze wassen hem en verschonen het bed en hij schaamt zich verschrikkelijk om als een klein kind verschoond te moeten worden maar de anderen maken hier vanzelfsprekend geen probleem van. Als dat gebeurd is, is Murdock dood- en doodmoe en voelt zich vreselijk beroerd.

"Geef hem maar iets te drinken," zegt Kelly. "Na zo'n aanval heeft hij dat beslist nodig. En slapen mag hij nu ook wel."

BA haalt iets te drinken uit de keuken. Hij helpt Murdock overeind en wil hem het glas geven, maar die blijkt niet in staat het vast te houden. Door de aanval trilt hij vreselijk en dus helpt BA hem bij het drinken en legt hem daarna voorzichtig weer neer. Murdock is ontzettend moe, maar het is zichtbaar dat hij nog steeds vecht tegen de slaap. Hij wíl wel slapen, maar hij dúrft niet. Hij is verschrikkelijk bang om wéér door die premiejagers overvallen te worden….. Hij kijkt bijna smekend naar BA: "Blijf…. ?"

BA ziet, net als de anderen, doodsangst in zijn ogen. Ze worden overspoeld door medelijden. BA knikt, de 'big guy' heeft maar een héél klein hartje…..

"Natuurlijk blijf ik bij je, maatje, zo lang je maar wilt. Ga jij maar rustig slapen. Ik laat je niet in de steek."

Murdock sluit gerustgesteld zijn ogen en valt als een blok in slaap.

Het is nacht.

Het hele huis is in diepe rust, maar buiten…..

Een zacht briesje doet de bladeren ritselen, verder verstoort niets de stilte.

Het is nieuwe maan en aardedonker. Alleen de lantaarn bij de buitendeur verspreidt een zwakke kring geel licht.

In de donkere schaduwen in de tuin bewegen zich behoedzaam vier mannen. Het zijn de premiejagers…..

Héél voorzichtig en geruisloos sluipen ze naar het huis en begeven zich naar de kamer waar Murdock nog steeds diep in slaap is. BA is nergens te bekennen.

De Indiaan wrikt met zijn mes het raam open en ze klimmen doodgemoedereerd naar binnen. Het lijkt bijna alsof ze altijd zo op visite komen.

Royco en Billy sluipen aan weerszijden van het bed op Murdock af. Ze zijn gewapend met stroomstokken en grijnzen wreed in het vooruitzicht een volledig weerloze man te kunnen martelen. Billy heeft een gloeiend brandijzer in zijn andere hand. Hij ruikt zijn kans!

Hun vader en Chazz houden beiden een dubbelloops jachtgeweer in de aanslag en Chazz heeft zijn onafscheidelijke zweep bij zich. Als Murdock nog in staat mocht blijken te zijn zich tegen de stroomstokken en het brandijzer te weren, zal hij hem opnieuw met zijn zweep bewerken en hij is vastbesloten om hem deze keer écht dood te slaan.

Billy legt zijn hand op Murdocks mond en houdt het brandijzer vlak bij diens borst, klaar om toe te stoten.

Murdock wordt gillend in doodsangst wakker, hij is volledig in paniek…..

BA legt zijn handen op Murdocks schouders.

"Rustig maar, maatje, ik ben bij je."

Het dringt niet tot Murdock door: hij heeft een vreselijke angstaanval….. BA dwingt hem om hem aan te kijken.

"Kijk me aan, ik ben er! Lúíster naar me, man! Ik ben bij je, het is in orde! Er is niets aan de hand! Ik láát je niet alleen….."

Er komt nog steeds geen reactie en BA weet niets beters te verzinnen dan Murdock in zijn armen te nemen, aldoor maar geruststellend doorpratend. Langzaamaan wordt Murdock iets rustiger, maar hij klampt zich, hijgend van angst, aan BA vast. Hij kreunt van ellende.

Hannibal, Face en Kelly komen geschrokken de slaapkamer inrennen.

"Wat is er aan de hand, BA?"

"Hij had een nachtmerrie. Hij is helemaal overstuur! Als ik die schoften ooit in mijn handen krijg….."

Ze kijken bezorgd en medelijdend naar Murdock die nog trilt en nahijgt van de doorstane angst en BA vastklemt of hij hem nooit meer los wil laten. Elk van hen zou zijn lijden over willen nemen, maar dat gaat uiteraard niet!

Kelly geeft Murdock een kalmeringsmiddel zodat hij rustig wordt en weer kan gaan slapen want dat heeft hij zo ontzettend hard nodig om weer op de been te komen.

"Dit moet hem wel een tijd rustig houden," verzekert ze de anderen.

Dat ze het goed gezien heeft blijkt uit het feit dat Murdock het presteert om het klokje rond te slapen. Eten wil hij dan nog steeds niet, maar ze zien wel kans om iets te drinken naar binnen te krijgen, dan valt hij van pure uitputting opnieuw in slaap, maar dat is niet erg. Rust, rust en nog eens rust, alleen daar knapt hij van op.

Het is maar goed dat Kelly een tweepersoons logeerbed heeft, anders zou BA het nooit volhouden. Nu kan hij 's nachts tenminste ook slapen zonder dat hij Murdock alleen hoeft te laten. Deze schrikt herhaaldelijk in doodsangst wakker en kijkt dan steeds of BA nog wel bij hem is. De nachtmerries blijven hem achtervolgen en als Hannibal op een gegeven moment komt kijken hoe het gaat blijkt dat BA zich zelfs genoodzaakt zag om Murdock in zijn armen te laten slapen om hem maar te verzekeren van het feit dat hij hem écht niet in de steek zal laten, iets waar hij onbewust erg bang voor is. Murdock is als een angstig kind in BA's armen weggekropen. Zijn zenuwen zijn zó zwaar geschokt dat hij alle vertrouwen verloren heeft en praktisch onbereikbaar is geworden. BA is de enige die nog tot hem door kan dringen…..

"Het gaat niet goed, Hannibal! Hij kan het allemaal niet verwerken, hij is zó ontzettend bang, straks krijgt hij nog een hartaanval."

"Laat hem geen seconde alleen, BA. Alleen jouw aanwezigheid kan hem er bovenop helpen. In jou heeft hij een blind vertrouwen."

Ze maken zich ernstig zorgen om het letsel dat Murdock opgelopen heeft, lichamelijk komt het wel goed, maar geestelijk heeft hij té veel te verduren gehad. Het zal ongetwijfeld geruime tijd vergen voor dit weer in orde is.

Na zes dagen van angstige spanning voor het team komt de grote ommekeer: als BA wakker wordt, staat Murdock naast het bed. Weliswaar een beetje wankel nog, maar hij staat!

"Hé, man! Wat doe jij uit bed? Zou je niet liever weer gaan liggen?"

"Ik weet niet meer hóé ik moet liggen. Weet jij waar Kelly is? Ik wil haar toestemming om te douchen."

"Als jij nu toch nog even gaat liggen, zal ik voor je kijken of ik haar kan vinden. Ze zal eerst het verband moeten verwijderen en je wonden bekijken."

Murdock doet ongeduldig, wat hem gezegd wordt en even later komt Kelly binnen.

"Zo, wat hoor ik? Het gaat een stuk beter met je? Kom maar even zitten, dan kan ik het verband er af halen."

Op dit moment komt Hannibal binnen.

"En, captain, hoe voel je je nu?"

"Als mijn eigen opa, maar dan dertig jaar ouder. Ik ben ongelooflijk stijf, maar verder gaat het wel goed, geloof ik."

Inmiddels is het verband verwijderd en Kelly is niet ontevreden.

"Wat mij betreft kun je een bad nemen, maar die schotwonden moet je droog zien te houden. Die zijn nog niet goed dicht. Je rug gaat beter dan ik verwacht had. Doe rustig aan, dan mag je wel een uurtje opblijven."

Hij is een beetje teleurgesteld maar weet dat goed te verbergen. Een uurtje? Wat stelt dat nou voor!

Nou, heel wat, merkt hij als hij als een oude man naar de badkamer strompelt. Dat valt nog vies tegen! De honderd meter horden kan hij voorlopig wel vergeten….. Het toegezegde uurtje maakt hij niet vol, maar het begin is er.

Nu het eindelijk de goede kant op gaat kunnen de anderen hun aandacht aan de premiejagers gaan wijden. Deze hebben nog het één en ander van ze tegoed.

"Heb je al een plan, kolonel," wil Face weten.

"Ja, Face. We moeten uitzoeken waar Decker nu zit. Het zou mooi zijn als die het vuile werk voor ons opknapt. Maar we kunnen niet allemaal weg, dat zal duidelijk zijn. Ik wil niet het risico lopen dat die gasten weer hier terugkomen om het karwei af te maken en dan alleen een gewonde en een paar vrouwen aantreffen."

"Oké, man, van mij mogen ze komen….. Ik zal ze met open armen ontvangen!"

Het is overduidelijk: BA is boos! Boos om wat die gasten allemaal met Murdock hebben gedaan en boos ook uit onmacht omdat Murdock daardoor wéér door een hel gaat.

Het gaat lichamelijk wél de goede kant op maar hij is door alle stress, pijn en het niet eten behoorlijk afgevallen. Hij wil overigens nog steeds niet eten en hij is vaak teruggetrokken in een eigen wereldje waar hij onbereikbaar is voor de anderen, af en toe zelfs voor hém!

BA hoopt daarom dat die premiejagers wél hier komen en dan liefst op een helder moment van Murdock, zodat deze er getuige van kan zijn dat zijn aanvallers zwaar moeten boeten voor wat ze hem aandeden, misschien dat dát hem een zetje in de goede richting geeft…..

Ze gaan gedrieën naar de slaapkamer om Murdock deelgenoot te maken van hun plannen en hem er zo veel mogelijk bij te betrekken, maar hij is er niet. Ze beginnen al ongerust te worden, als ze tot de ontdekking komen dat ook Kelly en Homer er niet zijn. Ze horen de hond in de tuin blaffen, maar het klinkt niet als een waarschuwing en als ze gaan kijken zien ze Murdock, zittend op de tuinbank, een stok gooien die Homer blij blaffend terugbrengt. Kelly staat op een afstand te kijken, ervoor zorgend dat Murdock haar niet ziet. Dan gaat ze snel het huis binnen, Murdock en Homer, verdiept in hun spel, achterlatend.

De anderen lopen naar haar toe en kijken haar vragend aan. Ze lacht.

"Je moet nooit de therapeutische werking van huisdieren onderschatten. Als iemand hem er bovenop kan helpen, dan is het Homer wel. Ze vinden elkaar aardig."

Ze kijken naar het tweetal in de tuin. Ze zijn blijkbaar in een ernstig gesprek gewikkeld, dat wil zeggen, Murdock praat en Homer zit héél aandachtig te luisteren, zijn kop een beetje scheef en de oren gespitst. Hannibal draait zich om en glimlacht.

"Laten we hopen dat het werkt. In ieder geval biedt Homer een luisterend oor en wat belangrijker is….. Hij zal niets van wat hem wordt toevertrouwd verder vertellen."

"Dat" zegt Kelly blozend, "is een feit. Ik ben zelf altijd erg blij dat hij niet kan praten."

De enige die ze verteld heeft van haar heimelijke liefde voor Murdock is immers Homer. Ze heeft er geen idee van dat diezelfde Homer op dit moment onder andere te horen krijgt dat een zekere H. M. Murdock als een blok voor zijn vrouwtje is gevallen…..

Ze horen Homer weer blaffen en als ze die kant opkijken, zien ze Murdock langzaam naar het huis toekomen, de hond om hem heen springend als een uitgelaten pup.

"Lichamelijk herstelt hij sneller dan ik voor mogelijk hield," zegt Kelly. "Welbeschouwd had hij dood moeten zijn na zulke verwondingen."

Hannibal denkt aan het moment dat hij alleen was bij Murdock, toen BA en Face de Van haalden en hij dacht dat Murdock onder zijn handen stierf.

"Murdock is taai, die krijg je er niet zomaar onder."

Hannibal staat even in gedachten verzonken.

"Face, ik heb een karweitje voor je."

Face kijkt hem afwachtend aan.

"Jij gaat naar het huis van de premiejagers en wacht daar tot ze thuiskomen. Dan geef je ons een seintje. Zorg ervoor dat ze niet weer vertrekken, tot je van mij hoort dat je ze hierheen moet lokken om ze af te straffen voordat Decker arriveert."

Kelly kijkt hem stomverbaasd aan.

"Hoe wil je die hierheen krijgen?"

Hij lacht. "Jij belt hem op en zegt dat je ons gezien hebt. Moet je opletten hoe snel hij dan hier is!"

BA kijkt hoopvol. "En wat gaan wij doen?"

"Wij gaan de Van gevechtsklaar maken."

Murdock komt binnen met Homer. Hij ziet er moe uit, maar niet meer zo wezenloos als de laatste dagen het geval was. Nu zijn lichamelijke conditie verbeterd is hij ook in staat om de gebeurtenissen geestelijk te verwerken.

"Goede morgen, captain. Denk je dat je in staat bent om ons te helpen?"

Voor hij antwoord kan geven stuift Kelly op.

"Daar komt niets van in. Hij is helemaal niet in staat om te vechten! Hij gaat nú naar bed, anders zakt hij straks in elkaar."

"Leuk, dat trekje rond je ogen als je boos bent," zegt Murdock grijnzend, maar omdat hij echt héél moe is doet hij braaf wat hem gezegd wordt en gaat naar bed. Hannibal kijkt Kelly verontschuldigend aan.

"Ik heb niet de bedoeling hem te laten vechten, maar we moeten een constructie maken om die premiejagers aan te pakken en daar wil ik hem bij betrekken zodat hij het idee heeft dat hij meewerkt aan hun ondergang. Dat lijkt me voor hem nu heel erg belangrijk."

Ze knikt. "Ik had niet zo op moeten stuiven, maar….. Nou ja, je begrijpt het wel….."

Dat doet hij inderdaad, hij is een scherpe waarnemer en heeft heel goed door dat ze allebei hun gevoelens proberen te verbergen. Waarom Murdock dat doet weet hij natuurlijk, maar van Kelly begrijpt hij het niet. Waarom wil ze niet dat ze weten dat ze Murdock méér dan alleen maar aardig vindt? Hij gaat er niet op in, uiteindelijk is het beter zo.

"We hebben tijd genoeg. Als hij is uitgerust kan hij alsnog meehelpen."

Na precies vier uur meldt Murdock zich present. Hij ziet er, gezien de omstandigheden, goed uit. Broodmager weliswaar, hij is behoorlijk wat gewicht kwijtgeraakt, maar alert. Hij lijkt de zaken op een rijtje te hebben en daar kunnen ze alleen maar héél blij om zijn. Hannibal legt uit wat de bedoeling is dat er met de Van gebeurt en ze gaan welgemoed aan het werk.

BA ziet er angstvallig op toe dat Murdock zich niet te veel vermoeit. Hij mag dan wel graag schelden op die "idioot" en hem een "gestoorde gek" noemen, de laatste week is hem niet in de koude kleren gaan zitten. Hij is verschrikkelijk blij dat het nu de goede kant op gaat en wil er voor zorgen dat niets daar verandering in brengt. Ze werken gestaag door. De Van wordt uitgerust met een op afstand bestuurbaar, draaibaar, dubbel machinegeweer dat achter de grill geplaatst is.

Als ze klaar zijn geeft Hannibal BA en Murdock opdracht om vanaf de heuvel die aan de achtertuin grenst de weg in de gaten te houden. Je weet maar nooit of die premiejagers ongewenst vroeg op mochten komen dagen. Het is immers niet zeker dat Face ze thuis aantreft en hij wil ze niet onvoorbereid op bezoek krijgen. Dat is al te vaak gebeurd. Hij kijkt vanuit zijn ooghoeken naar Murdock, zich er opnieuw over verbazend hoe snel deze weer op de been is gekomen …..

Murdock protesteert zwakjes:

"Kunnen we niet eerst eten? Ik heb honger!"

Dat klinkt de anderen als muziek in de oren: EINDELIJK wil hij eten. Een beter bewijs dat het de goede kant opgaat is niet denkbaar.

"Ja," gaat Hannibal akkoord. "Dat is prima, captain. Als BA dan vast alleen de wacht betrekt, kun jij eerst gaan eten. Dan voeg je je daarna maar bij BA. Neem ook maar wat mee voor straks, want ik heb geen idee hoe lang het duurt voor ze komen. Face heeft nog niets laten horen."

Murdock verdwijnt in huis en BA betrekt de wacht op de heuveltop. Even later komt Murdock terug met een tas vol brood en melk. Ondanks hun eeuwige gekissebis zijn er geen betere vrienden denkbaar dan hij en BA, en liever dan alleen binnen te eten en BA te laten wachten, heeft hij genoeg te eten voor twee ingepakt zodat ze samen kunnen eten.

Ongeveer een half uur later komt het verlossende telefoontje van Face: de premiejagers zijn thuisgekomen. Hij heeft zich nog niet laten zien, want nu moet Kelly eerst Decker bellen dat ze de Van van het A-team in de buurt heeft zien rijden.

Kelly belt en krijgt Decker persoonlijk te spreken.

"Goedemiddag, kolonel Decker, U spreekt met Kelly Stevens. Ik ben huisarts, gevestigd op South Mason Road nummer 45. Toen ik vanmiddag van een huisbezoek terugkwam zag ik een Van die voldoet aan de beschrijving van die van het A-team. Volgens mij houden ze zich schuil ter hoogte van nummer 125. Daar zag ik ze voor het laatst. Zou u alstublieft iemand willen sturen? Ik woon hier nogal afgelegen, helemaal alleen, en voel me niet echt prettig met zo'n stel vogelvrijverklaarden in de buurt."

"Miss Stevens, ik kom zelf met een aantal van mijn mannen. We kunnen over een uur bij u zijn."

"Dank u wel, dat stel ik zeer op prijs, kolonel. Tot straks."

Ze legt neer en kijkt de anderen aan.

"Over een uur is hij hier."

"Mooi," zegt Hannibal. "Dan geven wij Face een seintje dat hij over een half uur die lui hierheen moet lokken."

Dat is Face wel toevertrouwd. Hij laat zich onopvallend opvallend zien en als hij 'doorheeft' dat hij gezien is gaat hij er als een haas vandoor. Ze lopen er met open ogen in. Hannibal en BA hebben zich goed verborgen en als de premiejagers Face onder schot willen nemen omdat ze denken in hem een makkelijke prooi te hebben drukt Hannibal op de knop van de afstandsbediening en de grill van de Van opent zich, zodat de twee machinegeweren zichtbaar worden. Dezen beginnen onmiddellijk te vuren. De premiejagers zoeken dekking om niet geraakt te worden, maar er wordt ze geen ontsnappingskans geboden. Face springt over het hekje van de veranda, waarachter Billy dekking zocht. Hij slaat hem genadeloos neer, en slingert hem over de rand van de veranda af. BA is in hevig gevecht gewikkeld met Chazz. Alle opgekropte woede laat hij op hem los, en dat isheel wat! Hij betreurt het alleen maar dat Chazz zonder zweep is gekomen, hij had hem graag met gelijke munt terugbetaald. Murdock zit in de Van op de bestuurdersplaats, klaar om zo snel mogelijk te vertrekken als de premiejagers verslagen zijn, voor het geval Decker mocht arriveren. Royco ontdekt hem echter en sleurt hem van zijn stoel. Murdock vecht voor alles wat hij waard is, maar dat is nog niet zó veel. Royco probeert Murdock te raken met een zware boomtak, maar hij mist omdat Murdock net op tijd bukt. Deze struikelt echter en valt ruggelings tegen de boom waar hij voor stond. Hij blijft buiten adem liggen. Royco haalt nogmaals uit, maar Murdock ziet kans om uit de weg te rollen. Toch moet dit niet te lang gaan duren, want Murdock is nog lang niet ver genoeg hersteld om dit lang vol te houden. Gelukkig komt BA, die met Chazz heeft afgerekend, hem te hulp. Hij grijpt Royco in zijn kraag en rammelt hem ongenadig af. Hij is witheet, omdat hij er getuige van was dat Royco Murdock met een boomstam de hersens in wilde slaan. Zijn ringen fungeren als boksbeugel en het duurt niet lang of Royco bloedt uit ontelbare diepe en minder diepe wonden. Als BA eindelijk loslaat heeft Royco het gevoel of elk botje in zijn lichaam gekraakt is. Zo erg is het niet, maar een zware hersenschudding heeft hij wel, zijn rechterarm ziet er niet echt uit zoals het hoort en er zijn ook een aantal ribben gebroken. Gelukkig voor hem is de dokter in de buurt, maar of die hem wil behandelen is een tweede….. Hannibal rekent met de vader af in een kort maar hevig gevecht. Hannibal slaat de man dwars door de deur naar buiten, waar hij bewusteloos blijft liggen.

Hannibal neemt een sigaar uit de borstzak van zijn shirt, bijt de punt eraf en zegt tegen Kelly: "Ze leren het ook nooit! Je moet weten wanneer je moet stoppen."

BA komt uit de bosjes en slaat het stof van zijn mouwen. Murdock komt vlak achter hem aan. Er klinken sirenes en BA roept naar Hannibal: "Hé man, daar is Decker!"

Hij springt op de bestuurdersplaats en Face springt achterin.

Hannibal wendt zich tot Kelly: "Doe kolonel Decker de groeten en vraag hem of hij deze slijmballen voor ons in de bak gooit, wil je? Nogmaals bedankt voor alles, we staan voor altijd in het krijt bij je."

Murdock kust Kelly ten afscheid: "Ik moet gaan, laat eens wat van je horen."

Hij moet rennen om de Van te bereiken die al aan het optrekken is. Face hijst hem naar binnen en dan geeft BA vol gas. Kelly kijkt ze beduusd na…..

Enige tijd later, in het V.A.

Een volledig herstelde Murdock zit eenzaam onder een boom in het ziekenhuisplantsoen als een broeder naar hem toe komt.

"Murdock, je hebt bezoek."

Murdock is verbaasd. Bezoek? Wie zou dat nou kunnen zijn? De anderen komen hem uiteraard nooit gewoon opzoeken, dat is veel te link. Maar dan bedenkt hij iets…..

"Wil je me een plezier doen en kijken of het een deurwaarder is? Als dat zo is, zeg dan maar dat mijn postzegels op zijn. Dat gelooft hij vast wel. Vast wel….. Denk ik….."

"Het is geen deurwaarder, het is een dame."

Nu weet Murdock helemaal niet meer hoe hij het heeft.

"Een dame? Waar is ze?"

"Ze wacht hier op je," wijst de broeder.

"Dank je, dank je," stamelt Murdock en volgt hem verward. Dan ziet hij…..Kelly. Ze glimlacht een beetje verlegen naar hem.

"Ik moest wat van me laten horen!"

Hij sluit zijn ogen en hijgt, iets waar ze behoorlijk van schrikt. Ze weet immers niet in hoeverre hij hersteld is!

"Wat! Wat is er!"

"Niets! Er is niets!"

Hij doet zijn ogen weer open, half en half verwachtend dat er niemand is, maar ze staat nog steeds voor hem.

"Ik vergeleek je met het beeld dat ik van je had, in mijn hoofd. En weet je wat?"

"Wat?" vraagt ze gespannen.

"Het is niet te vergelijken met de werkelijkheid."

Ze lachen allebei.

"Ik heb je gemist," zegt Kelly zacht.

Hij aarzelt. "Ik jou ook….."

"Je hebt me nooit gebeld." Het klinkt een beetje als een verwijt.

Natuurlijk heeft hij niet gebeld! Een relatie heeft immers geen toekomst? Waarom zou hij haar kwetsen? Het was beter geweest als ze gedacht had dat hij haar vergeten was, maar hoe zou hij dat ooit kunnen? Hij is zó blij haar te zien….. Hij loopt naar een picknicktafel verderop en ze volgt hem.

"Weet je, ze….. Eh….. Ze geven je hier geen kwartjes voor de telefoon. Bang dat je er in stikt of zo….. Snap je wel?"

Ze maakt een weids gebaar om hen heen.

"Murdock, waarom ben je hier?"

"Dat is een lang verhaal."

"Dat geeft niet, dan eten we er een pizza bij."

Ze zet de doos die ze bij zich had op tafel. Murdock kijkt er naar met glimmende ogen.

"Pizza? Met ansjovis en champignons?"

Kelly maakt een verontschuldigend gebaar.

"Er zit wel ansjovis op, maar we zullen het zonder champignons moeten stellen."

Hij opent de doos en slaakt een kreet vol walging:

"Gatver! Je hebt er al van gegeten!"

Hij kijkt naar haar verschrikte gezicht en begint te lachen. Opgelucht lacht ze mee.

**EINDE**

27


End file.
